Heart Of A Demon
by CaramelBerry
Summary: Loving a demon and expecting it to love you back is taboo...Especially if its heart is sealed away. But that taboo is off! Almaz has made Mao love him, but Mao never abmits it. In this story, we show how cute our little devil, Mao can be! SORT OF Drabble - ish story, a little plot.


NEW UPDATE ^ THIS WHOLE STORY THINGY WILL BE LIKE A SOFT OF DRABBLE - ISH STORY(Mainly on how Almaz and Mao get together, random love scenes and more! THERE MIGHT BE A PLOT!)

xXx

A Jacket On My Shoulder

"A-Almaz." Mao spoke. "Its so fucking cold in here! Turn it down you moron!" Almaz sighed, with no hesitation, "Yes master." At this point Almaz was getting pissed off by Mao with his complaints. And thats why... He tried to find another solution for his "freezing problem". Almaz still had to turn down the temperature.

Some time later...

Almaz went to a Shop called the "LEGENDARY FREEZER".(A/N: ... Random idea.) It was a shop with Many varieties of clothes, such as, windbreaker, sweater or the scarf. 'Hmm... What about that scarf... The 'Icy Scarf'... 16030 HL...!? Hell...' He put the scarf back. The HL available is too scary for his vulenable eyes. 'Ehhh... That 'Pink gloves'...' Almaz stared at the pair of gloves before putting it back. 'Mao will kill me.' Almaz sighed, what on earth is he going to do? He can never solve Mao's freezing problem at the rate!

He left the shop, miserable. "Mao..." Almaz murmured Mao's name, feeling rather down. Almaz walked past countless shops but none, yes, None, caught his eye. Until... He saw the red jacket. It costs 2084 HL, and it suits Mao's... Personailty. I hope he appreciates it...' Almaz thought.

-Lab-

"Damn it Almaz! TURN DOWN THE TEMPERATURE!" Mao shouted in fit of anger. He had enough of this nonsense. Who in the right mind would turn a whole lab freezing as hell?! 'It is to preserve your, masterpiece-Bodies Mao experiment on, master.' was Almaz's reason. 'It is for the bodies... MY FOOT!' Mao thought angrily. Today is definately not his day. "Master Mao! I turned it off already.".

Mao's POV

Ba-bump. What the... Ba-bump. Whats... This? Ba-bump Ba-bump. Is this... The feeling of- NO! IT CAN'T BE! Its just my... "Master Mao..." I widened my eyes. "Its just my imagination! THATS ALL!" I shouted, and walked somewhere that does not have a human named Almaz. "Wait! MAO!" Almaz walked to where i was, i hurried off but he caught my shoulder, causing me to jump. Not going to blush, not going to- Almaz turned me around and put a jacket over my shoulders.

"What the.. What the heck is that? It's making me hot. Turn the temperature up..." I complained. It was warm, and certainly- i hope he can't see me blush. It would be so embarassing... If he laughs i'll kill him! Almaz, he looked to his left. OH MY GOD! HIS BLUSHING! WHAT THE HECK?! "It's a jacket... So you won't be cold anymore..." Almaz said and ran off to make the room colder. 'Its cute... WHAT?! WHAT THE FUCK AM I SAYING?!' i thought, my brains constantly sending thoughts over and over.

NORMAL POV

"A-Almaz..." Mao mumbled, but he made sure Almaz could hear. "T-thanks." Mao answered, then covered his face in embarassment! Thats a poor Mao. "Mao..." Almaz walked closer, but Mao tooks step back. "W-what are you.." Mao asked. 'I need to get away. This, must not continue... Or else...' Mao thought and he turned his heels, but was stopped by a grip around his wrist. "You can't leave yet." Almaz said, huskily. (A/N: FANGIRLINGSQUEAL) "You haven't thank me." Mao's eyes enlargened. What... What did he say? "What are you saying? Whatever, let me go this instant." Mao demanded.

Almaz couldn't take it anymore. Their lips touched. 'Amazing. Its soft.' Almaz thought. Almaz then attempt to trick the little devil to have their first french kiss.

xXx

Mao would try to always avoid the subject, if it invovles his jacket.

Omake ~

-Asking about the jacket-

"Sir Mao! Whats with the new fashion?"

"Mao?! Why are you wearing that?"

"Mao! You... A jacket? HOW ABOUT THE ONE I GAVE YOU, THE PINK ONE!"

"SHUT UP SHUT UPP!" Mao screamed- Yes, he is blushing- and ran back into his room. And probably locked himself in.


End file.
